


Baekhyun is going to be a big brother!

by skyischanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute little baekhyunie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyischanbaek/pseuds/skyischanbaek
Summary: When Baekhyun heard for the first time that he was going to be a big brother from his parents, he wasn’t that happy.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 172
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	Baekhyun is going to be a big brother!

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF089  
> Pairing : Any   
> Carrier : Any   
> Pregnancy : Post pregnancy  
> Babies : Any of the two (Only one or More than one)  
> Prompt : How is Baekhyun feeling toward his newborn baby brother? 
> 
> Author's Note: Thank you to the mods who created this fest and made possible for me to create this cute little fic! English isn't my first language and I was honestly so nervous about writing this prompt so to whoever the prompter is, I hope I did it justice. (If I didn’t, sorry in advance^^). To my friend M, thank you for reading this fic at random times in the day and giving me the courage to keep writing, you're amazing.
> 
> Last but not least, I hope you can enjoy this story. Happy reading :))

When Baekhyun heard for the first time that he was going to be a big brother from his parents, he wasn’t that happy. 

He was playing with his toys when his papa asked if he could join. Little Baekhyun loved the idea because lately Jongin was so busy with his job as a designer and it’s been a while since they spend some time together.

“So Baekhyunnie” his papa started talking “I have a big surprise for you”.

The boy watched his papa with curious eyes. The word surprise catching his attention and making him focus on his papa instead of his toys. As a kid, Baekhyun loved surprises especially when his papa was the one to make them.

“Are we going to Disney?” asked the boy with hope. His parents promised they would take him there as a present and since his birthday was coming, Baekhyun thought it was finally the time.

Oh, little Baekhyunnie couldn’t wait to take photos with Mickey and his friends.

“No, sweetie, is better than that” his papa responded with a big smile. Jongin watched his son pouting unconsciously while thinking.

“Better than Disney?” Baekhyun’s young mind couldn't find anything better than going on a trip with his parents to visit his favorite characters. 

Probably, because nothing was better than going to Disney, in the child's opinion.

“Baekhyunnie, you are going to have a little brother!” Jongin exclaimed, happy with the still recent news.

Jongin realized that Kyungsoo was acting strange a few weeks ago but when he talked about with the Doh, his husband only murmured, “It’s my job, I’m only a little stressed”. Being a chef was surely not an easy job so he didn’t worry too much.

He was caught by surprise when the smaller man announced the news with tears of joy in his face a week later.

The smile on Baekhyun’s face slowly disappeared when he heard the news and the kid resumed playing with his toys.

“Oh, that’s great, I guess” it was the only response Jongin got from his older son.

For the eight-year-old kid, having a brother was not that interesting and didn’t bring many advantages. Babies are boring, they can’t do anything alone and they even need help to go to the bathroom wich little Baekhyun thought was absolutely disgusting.

He remembered when his cousin Sehun visited last summer. Baekhyun’s parents, Jongin and Kyungsoo, were seated with him and were playing with the baby.

“Isn’t he cute, Baekhyunnie?” his father asked while holding Sehun.

Baekhyun made a grimace when he saw his cousin drool all over his father's clothes. That was a little disgusting in his opinion and he rejected when Kyungsoo asked if he wanted to hold the baby.

Baekhyun thought Sehun wasn’t cute. He was mean because Sehun broked his favorite toy and tore one of the pages of Baekhyun’s favorite book.

He couldn't even play football with him because his papa said Sehun was too small and that was the excuse for everything Baekhyun tried to do with his cousin.

“He can’t yet Baekhyunnie” or “He is too small to play videogames Baekhyunnie”.

The kid didn’t understand how having a baby could be a happy thing. It was only after his papa Jongin carefully explained he was going to be responsible for his brother and a model for the younger to follow that Baekhyun started to like the idea.

“You have to protect him, Baekhyunnie,” Jongin said with a smile, “Is your responsibility as a big brother”.

This made the kid understand, even if just a little, how important it is having a little brother. 

He would be just like his favorite superhero on tv. He would protect his brother from the bad guys and be a good kid, and maybe someday his brother would help him to defeat the bad guys, just like Batman and Robin.

He would be Batman of course because he is older and cooler than a baby.

**❛ ━━━━━━･❪ ❁ ❫ ･━━━━━━ ❜**

The day his brother was born was the most boring day in the year for little Baekhyunnie. He woke up early that morning and only his uncle Minseok was at home. When he asked about his parents, Minseok said excited “Your brother decided to come to the world today!”

Baekhyun didn’t understand so he pressed play on his cartoon and stayed seated on the sofa for the whole day, getting up only for pee and poo. His uncle would come with a plate full of snacks or fruits for him to eat while watching.

“Your parents are coming home, Baekhyun” Minseok notified with a smile three days later. The eight-year-old started to become annoyed with the nonstop smiles and jokes his uncle was doing, but he chooses to keep quiet and watch tv.

He tried to not feel hurt about how his parents weren’t at home these past few days. His papa would always call after lunch and ask how was he but it wasn’t the same thing. He missed the way his father always prepared his sandwiches with no cucumbers or how his papa would hug him every night before sleep.

What’s so great about having a little brother anyway? His best friend, Kim Jongdae, became a big brother last summer and said it wasn’t cool. “They always care more for the baby Baekhyunnie, it’s what adults do”. Baekhyun was concerned about his friend after that but Jongdae only shrugged “It’s okay, I’m independent now”. 

The kid thought his best friend was really cool. He wished to be more independent too.

When his parents came home with a small bundle in his papa's arms, little Baekhyun was hidden in his room. He didn’t want to see his brother or his parents because he was sad that they didn’t spend the day with him.

A knock on the door made the kid stop playing with his toys and look at whoever was coming in.

“Hey sweetheart, did you miss me?” his papa asked, walking the few steps to where the kid was lying on the carpet. Seeing his son so quiet made the Kim ask again “Did you feel lonely?”

“Not really” Baekhyun answered still not looking his papa in the eyes “Uncle Minseok took care of me”.

“That’s good” Jongin started petting the boy’s hair when he asked, “Do you want to see your father and brother?”

He gave his papa a little nod. Baekhyun really missed his parents. Jongin took the child in his arms and walked to his room where Kyungsoo and the baby were resting. The curtains were closed because they didn’t want to disturb the newborn.

The Kim put little Baekhyun next to the bed, showing to the kid his new brother. He didn’t want to brag, but he was a little proud of being the father of two beautiful kids.

Kyungsoo observed with tired eyes his older son got close to the bed.

Baekhyun watched the baby move but still sleeping, his papa was sitting next to him while his father was sitting next to the baby. Both with smiles on their faces, happy about seeing their two children together. Kyungsoo already could imagine how beautiful photos of the two together would be.

“So Baekhyunnie, isn’t your brother cute?” asked his papa.

He watched his brother sleeping in his parents’ bed with his tiny hands holding a piece of the duvet. His face was red and looked a little weird but the worst feature was his ears. They were so big and looked out of place in the head of such a small baby.

“He is ugly” the kid announced.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth shocked with the affirmation and didn’t know what to do. He feigned a little laugh and looked at his husband doing the same. What are they supposed to do now? They could swear that their older son was excited about having a new baby in the family.

“What do you mean sweetie?” Jongin said while moving closer to his older son.

Baekhyun hugged his papa and muttered on his neck “ He is ugly” the kid said again “ His ears are big and his face is weird”. Jongin looked at his husband, asking for help because he had no idea about what to do next.

Kyungsoo was shocked as well but decided to try to talk to Baekhyun first, maybe his son was just jealous.

“But Chanyeollie is cute, isn’t he?” he tried again, moving Baekhyun around the bed to see the baby sleeping in more close proximity “His ears are cute too”.

Baekhyun crossed his arms still pouting. 

Kyungsoo didn’t want to tell his son how his ears were big too and how he looked like his brother when he was a baby because knowing Baekhyun, he wouldn’t believe it. For sure, it would take a while for his older son to get accustomed to having a brother.

“But isn’t nice having someone to play with?” Kyungsoo uttered taking his older son in his arms “Chanyeollie is going to play videogames with you, right?”

How he is going to teach this small bundle how to play videogames? Actually, how he was going to play anything with his brother? He looked so small. Thoughts like that keep running in the child's head.

“But I only can play with him when he gets older” declared little Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo and Jongin didn’t have a negative answer for that.

His first day of being a big brother and Baekhyunnie wasn’t liking. At all.

**❛ ━━━━━━･❪ ❁ ❫ ･━━━━━━ ❜**

Jongdae visited him one week later.

“He is a little ugly, don’t you think?” Jongdae whispered to Baekhyun, both of them watching Kyungsoo changing Chanyeol’s diapers. The older one looked at his best friend offended “Don’t say that!”. 

Baekhyun may have thought that his brother wasn’t cute, but he was the only one allowed to think that. How dare Jongdae said that to his face? Little Chanyeollie may be ugly but he had his moments as a cute baby.

“Kim Jongdae, you’re dumb” was Baekhyun’s final words before taking his friend by the hand and guiding him to his playroom “Your brother is not cute either”.

Compared to his brother Junmyeon, Jongdae thought, who was full of cuteness in his opinion, Chanyeol wasn’t that special as a baby. After that day, Jongdae was not allowed to see baby Chanyeol anymore and they didn’t talk with each other for three days.

“Why are you mad at me?” asked Jongdae when he visited the Kim household again after another week “I’ve only repeated what you told me!” and what he secretly believed too.

Baekhyun, who was playing with his car toys, looked at his friend. Jongdae was telling the truth because it was Baekhyun who told about Chanyeol’s big ears and his weird face when they were eating cookies in the backyard.

“No one can say he is ugly but me” was his final decision.

Chanyeol could be the ugliest baby on the planet and still, no one could call him ugly. Except for Baekhyun because he was Chanyeol’s older brother.

Jongdae only whispered “You are annoying” before resuming they playing.

They played the whole afternoon before it was time for Jongdae to go home to dinner and Baekhyun was alone again. 

Later, while looking for his father, Baekhyun visited his brother’s room. The baby was awake and had one finger on his mouth and was giggling to the mobile hanging in his crib. Little Baekhyunnie didn’t want to admit but he thought that was a little cute.

“Do you know Chanyeollie” the kid whispered to the baby that was playing in the crib “I’m your older brother so in the future you have to do everything I said”. The idea of having someone obeying him, just like he obeys his father made the child giggle. 

The baby smiled a little when listed to his voice and that was enough to make Baekhyun’s heart melt, even if just a little.

“You can be cute, sometimes” he admitted and Chanyeol smiled again “But only sometimes”. 

Baekhyun thought that maybe, just maybe, he liked seeing his brother smile.

And little by little, baby Chanyeol was growing up and looking like a normal baby, in Baekhyun’s opinion. His cheeks started getting more round and his hair became a fluffy mess in his head, his cute little ears more prominent.

Jongdae, who was visiting again, was watching his friend trying to help his father to feed the baby soup with mashed vegetables. Baekhyun was smiling and laughing because of Chanyeol’s clumsiness while eating.

“Wow, I thought you said that you didn’t like him? Was the Kim first question after he and Baekhyun were alone in the playroom.

“But I don’t like him” Baekhyun lied to his friends because he didn’t want to admit that he started liking his brother just a little bit.

“You are lying!” accused Jongdae which was enough for them to start a fight.

They only stopped because Jongin came into the room with bowls with ice cream for the two kids.

“I’m sorry about calling you a liar” Jongdae apologized when he was going back home, after eating ice cream.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for trying to punch you” he didn’t like it when he and Jongdae fought.

That was the last time that Jongdae talked about baby Chanyeol and his ugliness.

**❛ ━━━━━━･❪ ❁ ❫ ･━━━━━━ ❜**

When the baby completed one year old, little Baekhyun was already smitten.

They were having a party to celebrate Chanyeol’s birthday and the kid was showing his brother to all the guests with a proud smile.

“Happy birthday to the cutest baby in the world” murmured Baekhyun after the party.

He and Chanyeol had little colorful party heats in their heads just like all the children at the party. Baekhyun kissed the baby’s chubby cheek and Chanyeol giggled with the sensation while their parents were watching both of them playing with smiles.

“I told you he was going to love Chanyeollie” Kyungsoo declared to his husband, proud to be right again.

Jongin smiled, watching his little family with fond eyes. They were in the house’s backyard watching their sons playing around with the guests of the party. Baekhyun holding his little hand and protecting Chanyeol of anyone who tried to hold him too tight or tickle him.

“Maybe we can start working on baby number three?” Jongin whispered to his husband which made Kyungsoo laugh but Baekhyun still heard and he was not happy.

“No papa! Chanyeollie is the only brother that you are allowed to give me” he ordered with a straight face while holding his brother's hand.

He hugged Chanyeol to mark his point. He wasn’t going to love another baby the same way he loved Chanyeol and it was better to say that to his parents right now.

“It’s okay, Chanyeollie” he whispered to his little brother but his parents still could hear his voice, “You are always going to be my only baby” which made his brother giggle a little.

When Baekhyun heard for the first time that he was going to be a big brother from his parents, he wasn’t that happy but now, watching his little brother play with Jongdae’s little brother, Baekhyun thinks that having a brother was the best thing that happened in his eight years of life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
